Help in the ER
by uzamaki52gmail.com
Summary: A fight for narutos life, and how it effects the others around him. This is based off of after the war, so hope you enjoy, and tell me how you like it!


Chapter 1

_NARUTOS POV. _

_I was on my usual mission with Kakashi-sensei and sakura helping people rebuild the village, today we were helping the hospital but I wasn't feeling well. My abdominal region was a field of pain and there was a fever starting to set in, increasing past the hours now. I could only hope people would not notice my clammy skin and glazed over eyes, so ignoring the pain I moved gradually on._

_Finally getting inside the hospital, we all follow the doctor named Tamuen to the back doors. Turning a corner I accidentally bump into a nurse, that was carrying a clipboard. Falling on my butt it jostled my midsection, resulting to an explosion of pain, I clutch it, my face screwn up in the intense pain. To focused on stopping the pain, I jump at the hands touching my neck and forehead. That pain makes me collapse, but strong arms keep me from falling on the cold, hard floor._

_As I open my eyes, a hand lifts my shirt and I feel them put a hand on my abdomen, activating healing chakra. Unbearable pain hits me as I claw up into the doctors clothes. The doctor holds me firmly as the nurse examines me, her face turning serious. Another wave hits me much worse then all the others, I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, then nothing. _

_DOCTOR TAMUENS POV. _

_I'm holding Naruto, he's one second in in unbearable pain clutching my clothes, the next he falls completely limp. "Shit!" , looking over at the nurse taking out her pager, I hear her say "quick is there any ER's open at this moment?!" She gets a reply saying that there is one open, she then turns to me. "He needs surgery, his appendix ruptured!" _

_I nod yelling out that we need a stretcher. Waiting for it the nurse helps me take his jacket off, then she cuts off his pants and shirt, laying them in a bag nearby. Once done we hear the running of feet and the squeak of a stretcher. When the medics kneel down, one takes Naruto from me placing him on a stretcher, as another puts a blanket over his legs and strapping him down. They rush him down the hall, as I and the nurse change into surgery appropriate clothes._

_IN THE ER DOCTOR TAMUENS POV. _

_Narutos head is covered with a tarp, as he has a mask of anesthesia strapped to his face. Blue blankets cover his lower part of the body and a blue tarp over his chest. All that is exposed is his stomach, ready to be cut into. The anesthesiologist nods confirming it's okay to start the surgery. _

_Taking a scalpel, I make a small incision on his lower right side. Taking clamps we open up a small hole to stay open so we can find the appendix, cutting through several layers of tissue, we finally reach the appendix. About 10 minutes of slowly pulling out the appendix it comes out, placing it on a small tray, we then move to cleaning out the poisonous fluids. I then stitch up narutos stomach back up with staples. I put bandages over the stiches, and look at the clock on the wall, realizing that my team has operated on naruto for up to six hours now. Moving naruto to a bed in the room, I remove that mask of anesthesia to replace it with a mask of oxygen to help the work on his lungs ease up. Covering naruto up with a sterile white cover up to his chest, and both his arms on the top of the blankets, I motion for my team to take him off "take him to room 415 on the third floor, hook him to IV drips of saline, a blood bag of AB, an antibiotics drip, and morphine to dull his pain. Put him on a Foley catheter, heart and brain monitors, and pressure cup. monitor his condition every thirty minutes to an hour at the most, now you've got your orders move him now, that's all." Sighing I turn to the double doors to bear the news to the people for him._

_SAKURA'S POV._

_We wait for news of narutos condition, it's already been six hour now, but before I can think anymore the double door open revealing naruto unconscious on a bed fast asleep. I stand up watching the medic-nin roll him down the hallway, before they disappear in an elevator. Then turning my head doctor Tamuen steps through the double door, his robes covered in blood that was narutos. He motions for me to sit down as he to sits in a chair nearby me and kaka-sensei, clearing his throat he looks me in the eye, showing that he's serious "your friend naruto has appendicitis right now, and he's being moved to a room at this very moment as we speak. For the visiting hours, I'll only allow into tomorrow if his body is ready for it, I'm sorry to say even you sakura as a medic yourself will not be able to see him. We did manage to get the appendix and poisoness fluids removed before they could cause any severe harm, but it did cause close to that amount of damage and naruto will have to stay in the hospital on complete bed rest for three whole weeks. I am sorry that this happened to your friend, so go home now that you have news and get some rest." Nodding my head me and Kakashi head to our homes, as the doctor goes to the same elevator that they took naruto. _

_When I arrive home I tell my parents the news as they hug me telling that he'll get better. When I get into my room, I break down in a crying fit and rage that I should have seen signs that he wasn't feeling well. Crying myself to sleep, I dream that night that naruto makes it through this, and beats it._


End file.
